


Happiness

by vectacular



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was me turning a headcanon of mine into this. Also, a chance to switch from the POV I normally use. Hide is <i>at least</i> in made platonic love with Kaneki in canon and that makes me happy... I'd be happier if Hide turns up in :RE though. Where is he damnit?!?</p><p>Feel free to comment here or <a href="http://lenreli.tumblr.com/">my blog</a>~  (◡‿◡✿)</p></blockquote>





	Happiness

You’re happy that Kaneki has his new job at Anteiku. You’re less than happy about some of the circumstances ( _what kind of despicable monster makes it so you can never have Big Girl again?!_ ) You’re happy that he’s going to expand his social circle and stuff like that, and that people will see him as more than just that ‘shy bookworm’ and you’re just happy when _he’s_ happy.

But it’s when you’re waiting on your coffee in Anteiku, and Kaneki _smiles_ at Touka that you also realise you’re just a little bit jealous. Which is stupid, you have nothing to be jealous about!

Except that other people will see Kaneki smile, and laugh and get excited over his books. And for years you’ve been the only one who could make him laugh and now _other people will too_. They’ll know how _good_ he is, how passionate he can be, and they’ll learn his quirks too.

And you’re stupid, because you’re still Kaneki’s best friend, and he’s always going to be your best friend and nothing’s going to change that!

“Your coffee,” Kaneki’s smiling as he sets down the beverage, and he seems proud as he walks back to the counter. Looking down, you tilt your head. Are those… little headphones drawn on the top of his coffee?

Yep.

Cupping your hands around the mug, you can’t help but smile as you blow lightly on it.

As long as Kaneki’s happy, your jealousy is irrelevant anyway.

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> This was me turning a headcanon of mine into this. Also, a chance to switch from the POV I normally use. Hide is _at least_ in made platonic love with Kaneki in canon and that makes me happy... I'd be happier if Hide turns up in :RE though. Where is he damnit?!?
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/)~ (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
